1. Field
The following description relates to rendering apparatuses and methods of generating and using hierarchical graphics states.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering generally refers to image processing to synthesize 3D object data into an image as seen from a given camera viewpoint.
One example of the rendering methods may be a rasterization rendering scheme that generates images by projecting 3D objects onto an image screen. Another example rendering method may be a ray tracing rendering scheme that generates images by tracing a path of light incident along light rays directed toward pixels in an image from a given camera viewpoint.
Rendering apparatuses perform rendering of objects in response to draw commands by processing graphics states.